1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet for receiving and transporting loads, having an upper platform for receiving the loads and with block-like or strip-like support elements which are attached to or can be attached to an underside by connecting sections, wherein at least the support elements are made of plastic with embedded fiber material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A pallet is taught by German Patent Reference DE 36 12 647 A1. In connection with this known pallet, in which packages to be stored or transported are received on support plates, attached to a supporting substructure, plastic is used, which has a fiber material embedded and which is of stamping waste made of resin-soaked woven fiberglass comminuted into flakes.
In connection with pallets made of plastic as taught by German Patent Reference DE 299 09 001 U1, intermediate blocks, on which a receiving platform is placed, have fiber mats or a bi-axially stretched thermoplastic material, if required with additives, for reinforcement, wherein the fiber mats are fiberglass or coal fiber mats.
In Japanese Patent Reference JP 07329969, plastic material with introduced metallic reinforcement elements is used for the construction of pallets.
In contrast to pallets made of wood, which are put together from relatively many pieces, the pallets made of plastic with embedded fiber material offer advantages in their manufacture and shaping, along with a relatively great stability. However, even with such a design it is not always possible to meet high demands made on damping ability to handle shocks, which can have damaging effects on the contained goods, in particular during transport.